Repost:New start brings new ways
by Kyo001
Summary: I'll copy-paste that bad summary so here: in this you won't want to mess with keitaro not only because he is super strong also because he is a genius rated T to be safe and you probably noticed i suck with summaries about now


Author's notes: I'll apologize for the fuck up of having to change accounts so I'll combine parts to make them longer and I'll fix the format of the first few chapters however they're not going to be a carbon copy of the ones in the previous account since I'll add little details for the sake of less inconsistencies, also they're not going to be posted in a rapid succession since I honestly don't have that much time on my hands, but even still I have to apologize for how long this took to get up, it's actually kinda ridiculous

Disclaimer: Love Hina is owned by Ken Akamatsu

Keitaro is using his free time to study for his second year in Tokyo university so he can show off with another perfect score since it is one of the more rigorous universities in the world, a middle aged man interrupts Keitaro to tell him class will start soon Keitaro stands up and replies "thanks Seta I'll be there shortly", Seta then asks "do you want to spar once school is over and we have some free time?" Keitaro grinned and then replied "as long as you can withstand getting beaten up I accept the offer, anyway where is Sarah she normally follows you around, I'm surprised the school doesn't mind".

A blonde girl then pops up from behind Seta and replies "It's because I don't cause problems for the school" she then tries to cling to Keitaro but he dodges out of the way to then reply "well I better get going I don't want to be late for class" he then runs off to class leaving Sarah and Seta in the dust.

After school outside Tokyo U Seta and Keitaro look at each other, get into a fighting stance, they then nod and the fight begins, each side is blocking punches with Keitaro having the advantage, as the fight continues Keitaro's advantage becomes all the more apparent as he outlasts Seta until Keitaro is finally able to close in and deal the finishing blow

Keitaro then wipes the dust off his clothes and makes a remark about how it took him longer to knock out Seta since at this point both he and Sarah are used to this, they then pick up Seta and put him next to a tree, Keitaro then remembers that his grandmother Hina sent him some mail, he then speeds off to receive his mail again leaving Seta and Sarah in the dust

On his way Keitaro then starts thinking about what Hina would want with him, he then starts reminiscing about the past as a result of this

A younger Keitaro and a young girl with a blurry face are playing in a sandbox when suddenly she says "did you know that if two people go to Tokyo U together they will achieve happiness? So let's meet up there when we're older" Keitaro bluntly says "no" the girl's surprise is as clear as day as Keitaro continues "you do understand that there is a low chance that we will even meet up there and even if we do what if we forget about each other or forget about the promise itself, I'll go to Tokyo U however I have my own reasons for doing so, there then is a long silence as the flashback ends

Keitaro then thinks to himself "I believe I made the correct decision back then, after all I wouldn't want to end up with someone who's face I can't even remember let alone her name" Keitaro then catches sight of the mailman as he throws the mail at him, Keitaro doesn't have a problem catching the mail, he then cycle's through the load of garbage mail when he suddenly finds his grandmother's letter okay let's see "go to the Hinata inn…" "It was turned into a girl's dorm" "then you will…" he then looks at the letter with awe and reads it a second time to make sure his eyes are not playing games with him, he then thinks "why would she want that!?" he then runs off to Hinata Inn, now Hinata dorm

He then sees the tea house ahead and opens the door to see a woman sitting in a chair; with an angry yet confused look he says "what is this nonsense Haruka!" she looks at Keitaro with a confused look and says "what nonsense are you talking about" Keitaro starts calming down but still annoyed by the letter he counters "did granny not tell you about this" he then hands the letter to Haruka as she notices what Keitaro is talking about "oh if you're talking about that, she told me to close the dorm if you didn't accept ownership of the dorm" Keitaro then looks at Haruka surprised and says "why? Does Hina want me to run this place that badly" Haruka then calmly states "well that's what it seems like"

Keitaro starts thinking to himself "why would Hina want this? Well right now that doesn't matter at the moment, what I do need to think about is one, will the tenants blame me for getting kicked out and hold a grudge against me? Probably, and that could become bothersome if left alone long enough, and second, is this convenient for me? Well now that I think of it this is closer to Tokyo U than the place I'm currently staying at, heck I haven't even finished moving to the new house so I guess I can give them a call later so that they send my stuff here instead, sure I'll accept Hina's offer" he then says "sure"

Haruka then says "I'll introduce you to the tenants then" Keitaro then quickly responds "don't worry about it I'll do it myself" Haruka then makes a devilish grin and says "good luck tell me if something goes wrong" Keitaro nods and runs off to Hinata dorm

Keitaro then start's roaming the place but to no avail, he decides to stay away from the hot springs since it is an all-girls dorm after all as he then hears a girl yell the word "pervert" as she launches a punch at him he dodges and the girl keeps repeating the same word over and over as she launches a barrage of punches, Keitaro catches both of her hands and knocks her unconscious, Keitaro then says with a sheepish laugh "so that is what Haruka was referring to, I get where she's coming from but she would have not stopped if I hadn't stopped her"

He then goes back to the tea house and tells Haruka about what happened inside the dorm, Haruka smiles and then says "you have just met Naru she hates men with a passion, I'm surprised you came back unharmed" Keitaro then grins and says "don't you remember who I am? Even when I was younger I always had a knack for fighting" Haruka then hits Keitaro with her paper fan and says "of course I remember" Keitaro then says "well at least now I know who I should try to avoid"

Haruka and Keitaro put Naru in the living room and try to bring her back to her senses, surprisingly it works, once Naru saw Haruka and Keitaro she actually stayed quiet, Haruka then looks for everyone else and brings them to the living room, and Haruka explains that Keitaro is going to be manager of the dorm keeping the bit about the dorm closing if he doesn't accept to herself, and mentions that he's a Tokyo U student

A young woman with a sake bottle by her side comments "you are a Tokyo U student?" a little girl that's jumping around the living room adds "Tokyo U student, is that a food?" Haruka then asks "aren't you a second year student?" Keitaro quickly answers "yes I am Haruka" Haruka then goes on to tell them about how he became a Tokyo U student and once she's finished she smirks and says " so that's the story, he's been studying his brains out all these years, he should probably do a good job as manager"

Keitaro keeps quiet as Naru suddenly burst's out and says "we can't have a man be the manager of an all-girls dorm, it's totally unacceptable!" she is ignored and the young woman asks "Mr. Manager so what's your goal?" Keitaro thinks to himself "what I answer here is probably what's going to determine if I get accepted by the tenants or not" and he answers "well my goal is to get to prelaw and…" the woman interrupts him and says "check it out did you hear that, a lawyer, he will become a real successful lawyer and then he'll become a powerful politician and earn all kinds of money" Naru, backed into a corner says "Kitsune, have you lost your head!" Kitsune then counters with "what's the deal, he can help you get into Tokyo U, he can be your tutor or something"

The little girl then says "yeah, what's a Tokyo U?" Naru the answers "Tokyo U is a prestigious university in japan Kaolla" Haruka then says "well in any case he is welcome to stay for the night and talk about the details in the morning, we could use the help and I really need to go back to my work at the tea house" once Haruka leaves Naru asks Keitaro "Hey haven't we met before" and Keitaro answers "I don't think so"

Later on in the manager room he is thinking to himself "Just my stroke of luck I'll have to tutor somebody who hates me" he then starts muttering something to himself when suddenly somebody enters the room and asks "what were you saying?", Keitaro looks behind his back and sees that it's Kitsune, Keitaro then answers "oh it's nothing important, well I need to go" Kitsune asks where and Keitaro thinks to himself "need to get out of this situation" and then quickly says "Tokyo U, I need to inform them about this" he then runs off Kitsune looking at him confused

The next day he is going back to the Inn from Tokyo U as he sees a little girl sitting in a bench sad so for the hell of it he draws her with a smile, suddenly a mysterious mist sets in and a bunch of elderly men start throwing his note book around until one of them throws the book and it lands next to the girl, the elders and mist suddenly disappear and the girl looks at the portrait and says "that's me, but why? It's not funny" Keitaro then apologizes and runs off, the girl notices that Keitaro forgot his notebook and tries to smile like in the portrait however she fails at it

Next day in the little girl's class a little girl with ponytails is being applied make-up by two girls who have no idea what they're doing, the two girls then take one dollar for the make-up, the little girl asks the girl with the ponytails "are you okay?" she then answers "yeah, thanks for asking" the same girls who applied the make-up then yell "hey it looks like Akiko and Shinobu are new best friends" Shinobu embarrassed then says "not… not really", the teacher then comes in and once he sees Akiko's make-up he asks "miss Taichi, what is it with your face?" Akiko than answers "I don't know this… is the face I've always had" everyone in the room except Shinobu and Akiko burst out laughing

The teacher and Shinobu are talking about Shinobu having to make a certain announcement, the teacher offers his assistance but Shinobu refuses the offer, the teacher then says "Miss Maehara you have asked me to leave this to you but you still haven't told them, I always see you alone at recess I just hope you are able to make new friends at your new school" Shinobu then nods as suddenly Kaolla passes by riding a three eyed mechanical horse, the teacher then yells "Miss Su what have I told you about not bringing your toys to school!"

Kaolla and Kitsune are climbing up the stairs to reach the Hinata dorms as Kitsune says that Kaolla can play with Motoko once she comes back they both imagine Motoko slicing up Kaolla's inventions as is sends a shiver down their spines, they then see Shinobu standing in front of the Hinata dorms as Kaolla recognizes Shinobu and Kitsune asks if Shinobu is in the same class as her Kaolla then answers "no she sits in desk twenty three in class B of the seventh grade Kitsune than asks how she knows this and Kaolla answers "it's my photographic memory"

Kaolla then jumps to Shinobu and scouts her for food Naru then notices that Shinobu is the daughter of the owners of Hinata restaurant, Kitsune then comments on how Shinobu is Kaolla's friend and Naru asks if she has come over to play Shinobu then says "uh no…I didn't know that you lived here", Naru then comments "then you're probably here to settle Kitsune's tab" Shinobu then answers "no… I came to deliver this"

Shinobu then hands over the notebook Keitaro forgot, Kitsune then takes the notebook and says "what is it, a notebook?" Naru then adds "what is it about" Kaolla then takes it and opens it; she then comments "it's all just big equations and drawings!" Kitsune then adds "this belongs to that guy from Tokyo U" Shinobu then says to herself "Tokyo University?"

Keitaro then comes out and asks "why are all of you doing here?" and Kitsune says "do you really need to do this much work?" Kaolla then adds "Keitaro is smart" Keitaro then tries to take his notebook back but Kaolla doesn't let him, as Keitaro starts getting annoyed Shinobu apologizes and runs away Kaolla taunts him and he then scolds them for invading his privacy they then apologize

Shinobu then runs home and tells her mother about it, she then says "so you went to the Hinata apartments, I thought I had told you to not go near that place, it's full of rowdy immoral girls and it's dangerous out there, now you need to get back inside and finish packing, the moving truck is getting here tomorrow

At night in the Hinata apartment Kaolla finishes cooking dinner and serves everyone a plate they all dig in and a few seconds later everybody but Kaolla says "too spicy" they then go drink water until the spiciness fades away Kaolla then makes a comment on how this is royal food in the place she comes from, Keitaro then notices the food has a ridiculous amount of curry Naru then suggests going out to eat and recommends the Hinata restaurant, Keitaro the says "isn't that the place where that girl lives?" Naru then counters with "don't want to come? Your notebook made her cry, this is your chance to say sorry" Keitaro mockingly says "sure I'll go and say sorry, please forgive me for being smart and going to Tokyo U, that totally makes sense" Naru then tries to punch him but he counters and knocks her out, he then calmly says "use some water, she's just unconscious"

They go to the Hinata restaurant and find that it's out of business Kaolla then spot's Shinobu and yells "hey Shinobu, can we come in and eat?" Shinobu apologizes and closes the window, Keitaro then says "wow, she must still be angry" Kitsune then says "oh well, I guess we could always go to the tea house and have Haruka make us something" Naru then says "I wonder why they closed the restaurant, Keitaro then sees the old men from before talking he is able to hear one old man say "all dreams must end someday" and another say "time marches on, there is no way to stop it"

In Haruka's tea shop they find out that Shinobu's family is divorcing and they sold the restaurant from a lack of money, the tenants ask about Shinobu's condition further and find out that her family hasn't decided in who she's going to stay with and that she's will also have to transfer out because of divorce they then decide to make a "we're sorry and we will miss you" party

Keitaro decides to go sleep and worry about it tomorrow, he falls asleep and dreams of his younger self trying to catch up to Shinobu who is currently riding a truck until he is abruptly stopped by a giant arrow pointing in the opposite direction the truck was going in, after that he decides to help the tenants with the party to put his mind at ease

The next morning they assign the roles of who is going to do what, Keitaro is the one to invite Shinobu to the party while the tenants prepare everything else

In Shinobu's house her parents are yelling at each other about who is going to be taking Shinobu until Shinobu passes by them, they respond to this by yelling her name while still keeping the anger from before

Shinobu is walking around the streets moping about her situation until Keitaro spots her and decides to stop her on her, she then apologizes to him something that makes Keitaro apologize to Shinobu instead and invite her over to the dorm

They then arrive at the dorm and telling her about how the tenants were the ones to come up with the idea of a party, that then enter the kitchen to see that the dish literally blew up on Naru And Kitsune, while Keitaro just sits in awe looking at what could be the biggest culinary disaster he would ever lay eyes upon Shinobu offers some help and somehow manages to make this abomination of a dish look good, she of course gets many complements from the tenants and Keitaro

Keitaro then brings up the idea of helping Shinobu have a say in the matter, the tenants disagree something that surprises Keitaro, Haruka then appears and reminds everyone in the room that the moving truck showed up, he asks Shinobu if she would like to stay a little longer until he hears the voice of Shinobu's parents calling out for her, Shinobu says "yes" so Keitaro decides to make a plan B as he goes along and grabs Shinobu's hand and starts running

The tenants are oddly cooperative with Keitaro by delaying Shinobu's parents, He then finds Naru along the way to the roof and because he doesn't know the tenants are helping him he knocks her out and explains to Shinobu that Naru will wake up in an hour or two, throughout the whole thing he's thinking to himself "for the sake of my sleep I'll do this"

They arrive at the balcony and Shinobu suggests climbing up the roof and sit down at the roof and Keitaro allows her to do so and even accompanies her, along the way Shinobu drops a bag and Keitaro picks it up, they are finally at the roof and Shinobu starts to play around, Keitaro asks what made her think of coming up to the roof, she then explains that she used to play in the roof when she was younger and that she liked the view

Keitaro agrees with Shinobu on the view and then decides to open the bag; he finds a bunch of cookies, he eats one and finds they are delicious, Shinobu doesn't notice and asks how it feels to go to Tokyo U while simultaneously insulting herself, Keitaro then makes a comment on how the cookies are good, Shinobu then tells Keitaro that it was her first attempt as if Keitaro had said they tasted bad, Keitaro complements her and she starts insulting herself about how she's unable to do anything and her grades are bad and even makes a comment on how the smile Keitaro drew is better than one she herself can make

Keitaro then says "Oh come on, cheer up, everything is possible if you put some effort into it, and if you have bad grades I could tutor you, if I can get into Tokyo U you probably can too, and I bet your smile is better than the one I drew" Shinobu doubts herself and Keitaro eats another cookie and comments "My life would certainly be nicer if I could look forward to quality food like this every day", this makes Shinobu blush when suddenly Shinobu's parents barge in

They try to convince her to come down and get into another argument by doing so until Shinobu says "I'm staying" her parents ask her what is she trying to say with that, she then tells them about how she likes Hinata and her school, her father then asks "didn't they pick on you in that school" she explains that she is going to try changing that and that she will be staying in the Hinata inn, Keitaro gives the okay, Shinobu's mother tries to deny her this but she is outnumbered so Shinobu's parents surrender and allow her to stay at the Hinata

The next day at Shinobu's school her teacher greets her and encourages her, she then enters her classroom and offers cookies to some of her classmates, Most of her classmates ignore her, however Akiko takes a cookie, eats it and complements her about the cookie

At the spring Kitsune comments "we'll finally have some decent food around here" Haruka then comments "you will still need to take turns cooking you know" her attention then shifts to Naru and says "come in Naru, you'll get all wrinkly" Naru enters the hot spring and says "we still need to deliver this notebook to Keitaro, but Shinobu is too embarrassed, but I bet she'll not run away anymore"

Keitaro then lies down on his bed and thinks to himself "finally I can sleep without something bugging me, though I've got to admit, usually this kind of things never got to me, so why did this get to me?, well, no matter, what's important now is that I can finally sleep"

Author's note: again, sorry for taking my sweet time with this, I've just been busy with a few things so I've only been able to do these early in the morning or late at night.


End file.
